Best Rehearsal Ever
by sticker.lover
Summary: Troy Bolton and Sharpay Evans are competing against one another to get into Mr. William's renown play. Sharpay invites Troy over the day before the audition to see the enemy rehearse. Troypay.


**Best Rehearsal Ever**

_The title is pretty lame, I am aware of that. I had another idea, and I'd title it "He Said Push It to the Limit" (a combination of both Ashley's and Corbin's song)._

_Lyrics in the first chapter is from Ashley Tisdale's CD. The track is "He Said, She Said" (Explicit Version)._

**Summary: **Troy Bolton and Sharpay Evans are competing against one another to get into Mr. William's renown play. Sharpay invites Troy over the day before the audition to see the enemy "rehearse".

**Pairing:** _Troypay._

**Rating:** M (Chapter Two includes graphic makeout scenes between Troy Bolton and Sharpay Evans.)

**Disclaimer:** The plot is fake. I don't own this. I was bored, and came up with a story. If the second chapter of this story is too graphic or absurd, I will take it off, just tell me. If you are too young to read such stories, please do not read this. I don't want your minds to go corrupted. Chapter One will be an innocent chapter. :) Thank you for understanding.

**Chapter One**

Troy. Sharpay. Troy. Sharpay. Who was the more talented one? Sure, both had the looks, and their own posse, but it was the race to who could win the public's vote for a renown play. Troy Bolton was the basketball genius, basically. He cultivated the heart of Gabriella Montez, the smartest girl in school. In the other hand, was Sharpay Evans, she was a member of the drama club, and starred in 17 of the school's play productions. These two were enemies. Yet, had a thing for each other before Gabriella transferred to East High. Must I say that it's a different story?

"So, are you ready?" Mrs. Darbus, the school's drama teacher, asked the two nervous kids who stood before her. "The performances are tomorrow. Remember, you are auditioning to win a role in Mr. William's "world famous" play. Too bad he can't cast both of you. It's either one or the other."

"Yes, Mrs. D," Troy winked at the teacher. "I'm ready, but I don't know about Ms. Queen here." Troy pointed to Sharpay.

"Mrs. Darbus, this casting role is made for me." Sharpay assured, and tapped Mrs. Darbus' shoulder. "I'm terrific!"

"Okay, promise me that," Mrs. Darbus said. "You're dismissed."

As Troy walked out, Sharpay nudged him. "Hey Troy, wanna come over after school? So we could rehearse?"

"Umm, Sharpay, this is a solo audition; not a group," Troy looked at her in confusion.

"I know, but...two cookies are always better than one. Just incase one of us loses tomorrow, we'll know you practiced and did great," Sharpay laughed. "Get what I'm saying? It's better to see the competition before hand. Plus, nobody will be home tonight, so no need to be ashamed, Troy."

"Oh yeah...that's nice?" Troy sighed, still not interested. "But I promised to meet up with Gabriella for a picnic later on."

"Why? This is just one day Troy! Not to mention the day before the actual performance," Sharpay said while rolling her eyes. "Well, whatever, you'll regret it."

Troy thought about it. Should he go? Afterall, it wouldn't hurt. More practice could always make better. What about Gabriella? What will Troy tell her?

"Okay, Sharpay," Troy agreed. "Just one night of practicing, that's all. I'll meet you at your place later." And with that Troy walked off to Gabriella's locker.

"Gabriella," Troy said. "Gabby, I have to postpone our plans today. You know? Because I have to practice. I mean, I want to beat Sharpay for that role!"

"Hm. Sure? I guess so. It's won't hurt," Gabriella smiled. "So then, you want to have that little picnic of ours in the weekend?"

"Thanks for understanding! Yes, this Saturday. Sounds great," Troy exclaimed. "You're a sweetheart. Bye for now!"

The bell rang, and Troy ran over to his car. He didn't really want to meet up with Sharpay. He hated Sharpay's attitude, though she was indeed very gorgeous. Suddenly, Troy remembered the time he had lust for her. They were both popular in a way, and were once the perfect match. Sharpay loved him. But then when they began to form a relationship, Gabriella came, and everything changed. It seemed like if his loving relationship with Sharpay never happened.

"Hey Mr. Popular!" Sharpay yelled, and tapped into Troy's truck. "I'll be driving my car home, just follow me."

_Boy walkin' the spot he's so fresh, and  
He got what he needs to impress and  
Just look at the way that he dressin'  
Ain't no question, chicks like "oh"_

Troy followed her orders, and since her house was nearby the school, they arrived within minutes of departure.

"Nice house," Troy complimented.

"I bet yours is even bigger," Sharpay winked and then laughed.

"So...you want to practice your lines first?" Troy asked, while looking around the Evans' property.

"Sure," Sharpay nodded. "I love life. Everything was great until today. Mother left us, and father practically tried to kill us all. I can't take it anymore!" Sharpay recited.

Those lines were part of the act they had to audition for. It wasn't necessarily part of the scene they were destined to play, but needed to memorize it to get into the next level.

"Sounds great," Troy said. "Very good."

"Hungry, Troy?" Sharpay offered a snack wrapped in a pink wrapper. "Want some?"

"No thanks, I have to watch the calories," Troy pointed to his stomach. "Basketball match next week."

"By the way, I didn't just invite you here to rehearse lines. Who does that? I mean who practices lines with the enemy?" Sharpay laughed, and ran to lock the front door from inside. "I tricked you."

"Woah...what?" Troy asked in dismay.

"I still love you boy," Sharpay explained. "Ever since that Gabriella girl went to our school, she ruined me and...us. That bitch!"

"It's not her fault," Troy started to calm her down. "It really isn't."

"Who's fault was it?" Sharpay asked. "Who's?"

"No one's. I didn't expect her to come. I met her on vacation, and we clicked. I was shocked that she came to our school," Troy started.

"And that made you shocked in a happy way...," Sharpay commented.

"Yes, it did. Sharpay, I liked you, a lot. I mean if Gabby never came, you'd probably be mine by now."

"Well, that can change," Sharpay said. "And it will."

Sharpay reached up to Troy, and started to kiss him. "Boy, you know you like it," she said as she broke the kiss real quick.

Troy couldn't deny it. He did infact enjoy what he was getting. On the plus side him and Gabriella weren't even officially dating, so it was okay, he thought. He just discovered something new about himself- that he's a passive person, who accepts things right away.

_Girl walkin' the spot she stop traffic  
She blowin' your mind with her asset  
So Jessica Alba fantastic  
Instant classic, boys like "woah"_

"That was pretty hot," Troy laughed. "Wow. But I don't think it's really right for me to do this. I have no feelings for you whatsoever. I feel like..."

Before he could say what he felt, Sharpay pushed him into the couch, and got on top of him.

"What now?" Sharpay asked. "I don't want to hear it, I know you want more."

Troy couldn't refuse the offer.


End file.
